Administration The administrative structure of the RMTSC is modest (-7% of the total direct costs), and focuses on maximizing interaction among members of the RMTSC and in facilitating efficient provision of sen/ices by the research cores. The Co-Directors of the Center are Dr. Diego Restrepo (P.l.) and Thomas Finger (Co.P.I.). They both have considerable administrative experience. Their responsibility is the overall management and coordination of the Core Center. The two Co-Directors have interacted well during the present period of support. Kate Beatty Administrator of the Department of Cell and Developmental Biology (CDB) and Richard Schwiderski, Grants Specialist of CDB, who have considerable administrative and grants management experience, perform day-to-day administrative procedures. A Management Team consisting of the two Co-Directors and the Directors of the cores meets often (at least once per week) to specifically discuss allocation priorities, usage of cores, future RMTSC meetings, space allocation and budgetary issues. The members of the RMTSC are highly interactive, and this administrative structure has proved to be flexible, yet solid during the present period of support. There are two key regular meetings of the RMTSC members. The biweekly Chemosensory Journal Club serves as a forum for regular interactions among all the members of the RMTSC, while the semi-annual meeting of RMTSC members serves to assess progress and coordinate collaborations among investigators.